Rike Williams
Rike is the eldest child of Jessom and "Nettie" Williams in Newarre. He had previously lied and broken a promise to Bast, which Bast settled very firmly. He is younger than Tam, but taller than the greystone at the foot of the lightning tree hill and as such no longer able to come to Bast much to his indignance. family Rike lives in Newarre with his mother, father and two younger siblings. His father Jessom is a hunter and an abusive drunk who is very violent and Rike hates his father fears he may grow up to be like him due to his fiery temper. He considers killing his father but does not want to do it because he feels he could never look his mother in the eye for doing so. Rike loves his mother Nettie and wants her to be happy. When Bast creates a 'charm' to keep bad people away Rike insists it be given to her in case Rike himself grows up to be like his father. Rike has a shy younger sister called Tess who has 'serious eyes' and another sibling called 'Little Bip' who is still a baby. The family is implied to not have much money, this is suggested to be partially due to Jessom's drinking problem. In The Chronicle Brann delivers a message to Bast that Rike wants to meet him. Later that day Rike steals Bast's book from a tree he had left it in, leaving yet another message, "I ned ta tawk ta ewe. Ets emportant. Rike". Finally meeting Bast at the edge of the lightning tree clearing, he asks his favor: “I need you to get rid of my da". Bast agrees after hearing his story, but first Rike must find a river stone. Later in the day Rike returns with the stone but is now told to borrow a needle from a house where no men live. Bast convinces him to decide on Old Gran as the lender and Rike returns by evening. During this time it is strongly implied Bast takes bottles from Crazy Martin's still which he just discovered existed that day, lay the bottles out along Jessom's trapline then attacked him. He is left with bloody knuckles from this and sends two children to the waterfall where he knew Jessom's unconscious body fell under the guise of needing them to get 'naturally falling water', he is unsurprised when they do not return (they believe Jessom dead and fetch the constable). Old Cob found Jessom reeking like a rummy and looking like he's been beaten by twelve different demons and paid him to drive him to the Iron Hall where he took the king's coin (joined the army). Rike is unaware of these events. Over the greystone Bast uses one drop of Rike's blood on the stone and one drop of Bast's blood through the river stone. He then gives Rike wax and tells him to rub it on the stone and then take it to the top of the highest hill he can find until sundown, after which he can give the charm to his mother. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters